


PotLuck

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just a little angst, Minific, a little bit of bullshit tho, couldn't decide whose personality fit which role best, fanfic 100, idea from a web series i love, its cute i promise, its for fanfic 100, little sad, so i wrote it both ways, so its the same scene written two ways, this is a twin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: “Look Rae, I get it. I’ve been a jerk. And If you’re really happy… I guess I’ll just have to suck it up.”And the spiteful part of her wants to tell him good riddance, but that part is buried too deep under the landslide of other, more mushy feelings for her to hear its voice. Instead, all she knows is how perfectly normal it is to be sitting next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder against the hallway of the medical wing.





	PotLuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very cheesy and emotional scene in the s2 finale of my favorite web series, "Potluck", which I highly recommend. Had to do a lot of tweaking to make this idea work for our superhero pals, so forgive me if things are a little awkward in some parts. 
> 
> This is a Twin Fic, meaning this is two separate stories, same scene but with the roles reversed. Posting in one chapter because I'm lazy.
> 
> Enjoy.

“It’s not your fault, its not anyone’s fault.” He reached out for her but she threw up her hands, and he could almost see the tears welling in her eyes.

“No, this is your fault! You took a risk to protect me and it cost Robin. You put him in danger. Now he’s the one who’s suffering all because you can’t let me go.” She stabbed the last five words into him with a finger to his chest.

“Raven I’m sor-“

“No Beastboy, no! Don’t you get it? This whole… thing between us, its over! Done with. I feel nothing for you. Not anymore.”

As if too prove her point, she grabbed him by the face and kissed him for the briefest moment. “See? I feel nothing.” She turned to walk away from him, away from this life. She would find Robin on her own.

“Raven, I love you!”

She turned to look at him with a cold face. “You should have figured that out years ago.” She kept walking.

“Rae, wait!”

“No.” She could hear him following her, his boots on dusty earth. 

“But, look!”

“No!”

“Look, Raven, just look!” he grabbed her by the arm.

She turned to yell at him, but instead saw what her teammate had been so insistently pointing at, or rather, who. It was Robin, walking toward them with a limp and a broken smile. Her heart broke for him just a bit.

She turned toward Beastboy, her heart shattering with so many emotions; and his rushing in and seeming to fill in the cracks; she wanted to cry. But instead, kissed him. And when she pulled away she realized she didn’t regret it at all. In fact, it felt like something so very human, for a change.

“Let’s go home.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Did you mean it?”

She could see the blush rising to his face, and although she already knew the answer, she wanted to hear it on his lips. 

But he knows her too well apparently, because he smirks at her instead. “Did you?”

She blushes and looks away, knowing this playful banter will get them nowhere, but unsure how to break the pattern. 

He does it for her, “Look Rae, I get it. I’ve been a jerk. And If you’re really happy… I guess I’ll just have to suck it up.”

And the spiteful part of her wants to tell him good riddance, but that part is buried too deep under the landslide of other, more mushy feelings for her to hear its voice. Instead, all she knows is how perfectly normal it is to be sitting next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder against the hallway of the medical wing, an already mending Robin resting inside. 

“And if I’m not happy?”

She can feel the churn of emotions inside him, and suddenly he’s leaning over her, a hand pressed on the wall by her head and whispering provocatively in her ear, “Then you can come shack up with me and I’ll make sure you leave happy.”

His smirk is a sin and she has to look away before it eats at her resolve.

“Rae, I know this thing between us isn’t perfect. But its the best thing I’ve ever had.”   
he kisses her on the cheek, and once again, she's smitten.

 

 

———RR———————————————————————————————

———————————————————————————————BB———

 

“Don’t be mad, it was a long shot.” Raven watches him pace, and she can feel the storm brewing inside him, almost see his emotions bursting at the seams. She licks her lips, “Cops will be crawling all over the city by now.” 

Still no response.

She tries to sound encouraging, “Come home, Beastboy.”

He ignores her once more, but stops his pacing to walk right past her, intent in his eye. 

“Beastboy, please! We can fix this, we can-“

“No! We can’t do anything. It’s you! You’re the problem, you’re the reason. Don’t you get why I can’t be near you? It stirs up old feelings and you know it! You’ve been trying to use it to your advantage this whole time. Well I’ve had it! I’m through with you, and I’m through helping you out.”

“Beastboy, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure. You’re always sorry Rae. Sorry for keeping secrets, sorry for messing around with me, sorry for breaking my heart, or my favorite, sorry for not loving me back.”

“Please Beastboy, it’s different now, I -.” She stepped forward, attempting to comfort him before he brushed her off.

He put up a hand to silence her, “It’s too late, Raven. I’m over you. I’ve moved on. I feel nothing.” and if to prove his point, he clasp her face between his palms and pressed their lips together harshly. He wanted to show her the spark between them had died out the last time she’d broken his heart. He would not be fooled again.

He pushed her away, and wondered if she had the same fleeting thought that their last kiss would be on such bad terms. “See? Nothing!” He was almost proud of himself. “Goodbye Raven.” he took a step back from her, turning to leave. “If the world is ending, I better be your last call.”

She feels like she's floating in space, tethered to nothing. She can’t be alone like that again.

“Beastboy, I love you!”

He stops, and turns to look her in the eye, blood boiling beneath his skin. “You should have figured that out years ago.”

It’s almost a full minute before he hears, “Wait Beastboy, look!”

“Go away.”

“Just look!

He wants to fly off, but before he can will himself into transformation, she’s grabbing him by the arm. And when she twists him around, all protests die in his throat. 

“You found it.” He breathed, and somewhere between her grinning face and the missing item, it occurred to him that maybe the world wasn’t such a bad place. Especially when he was with a girl like her.

A girl like her…

He leaned forward, meeting her halfway to wrap her in his arms, letter her raking her nails up his spine. 

When they part he catches something wild in her eye, something he’d only seem in himself. 

“Let’s go home.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Did you mean it?” His question is hesitant, almost hoping he hadn’t spoken loud enough for her to hear. 

“Did you?” she quipped, reminding him of a time where teasing had been their only form of communication. But they weren’t kids anymore, and he desperately needed a real answer. 

The both chuckle nervously at each other, his hand finding the back of his neck. 

She broke the silence, “Look, I get it, I've been a jerk. And if you’re really happy then I’ll just have to suck it up.”

“And if I’m not happy?”

She closed the gap between them quickly, carefully taking his hands in hers, “Then stay here, with me.” 

His heart did a flip in his stomach, and he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement. 

“Gar, I’m not perfect, but we built this team together, we have a life together. There’s something here for you to call home.”

He smiles softly, snuggling against her, “It’s only home because I have you.”


End file.
